


Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Deleted Scenes

by Pokejedservo



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Well ladies & gents I did finally get to see "Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie" on Netflix last month at Valentines Day.  So I had the idea to come up with this little skit idea for a couple of "Deleted Scenes" for the movie here for you all to enjoy especially for all of you GxP shippers out there.
Relationships: Phoebe Heyerdahl/Gerald Johanssen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Deleted Scenes

Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Deleted Scenes

(Scene 1)

[We are now in the Village of the Green-Eyed People in which the young Village Chief girl tries to explain to Arnold about his destined role but there is a language barrier in the way. Then Gerald tries to approach the Village Chief girl here.)

Gerald: Yo… sup Girl.

(Then the Village Chief Girl ignores him to talk to Arnold.)

Helga: Really Geraldo, really? Your trying to hit on little Miss Village Chief here? Heh heh…

Gerald: What’s so funny Helga?

Helga: Oh not much I was just thinking on what are my demands going to be. You know to make sure I don’t tell Phoebe about your little philandering in the jungle.

Gerald: Oh really? Heh so you want to have a go at this Pataki? You do realize that I have way more dirt on you right?

Helga: How so?

Gerald: Well for starters I know where those tapes really came from and we both know that this is only the tip of the iceberg here.

Arnold: Hmm? What are you two talking about?

Helga: AH! Uh… NOTHING ARNOLD! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Eh heh heh eh heh heh… as for you though… you know Gerald your right you were just saying hi to her so it’s not that big a deal.

Gerald: Yeah that’s what I thought you said.

(Scene 2)

[Now our heroes are back at home in Hillwood, Gerald & Phoebe are in the middle of having a little private time together.]

Phoebe: So Gerald did Helga get to kiss Arnold?

Gerald: Uh-huh. It actually happened.

Phoebe: Ah… I wish I was there with you three at the time.

Gerald: I did too Pheebs, I did too. Oh don’t get me wrong I know you had to stay behind to lead the escape plans with the guards and I do want to help my old pal Arnold. But being in a group with Arnold & Helga kind of made me feel like a third wheel, know what I mean?

Phoebe: Oh I do understand, still Gerald I do hope that this means that Arnold & Helga will have something like we do.

Gerald: Ah that does sound nice.

Phoebe: Indeed, though that being said what is this I hear about you hitting on the Village Chief’s daughter?

Gerald: AH! Uh… uhh… I… I was just being my usual charming self, that’s all! Honest! Eh heh heh… (Gritting his teeth, under his breath) Oh Pataki I’m so going to get you for this.

Phoebe: It’s alright Gerald I believe you, besides from what I’ve heard she basically ignored you.

Gerald: Heh heh, yeah…

Phoebe: So Gerald, when Arnold & Helga got to kiss, how would you rate it?

Gerald: How would I rate it? Hmm… Kind of sloppy & amateurish, but for someone like Helga I suppose it’s a decent enough attempt, I’d give it a 6 at best.

Phoebe: I see, perhaps we should teach them how it’s done; after all we’ve had plenty of practice.

Gerald: Ooh Phoebe you have been getting a little frisky lately, I like it!

Phoebe: *giggle* Oh Daisuki wa Gerald-Kun. ;)

Gerald: Ah my dear Phobe-chan that is Nihon! *kisses her arm*

Phoebe: *giggle* Oh you…

Gerald: Ah yes oh me. Say Phoebe how about lets see if we can get Arnold & Helga on a double date with us.

Phoebe: Oh that would be wonderful there Gerald! Oh I wonder where we could take them to…

(Then the two discuss where to take Arnold & Helga to on a Double Date.)

END


End file.
